


Snaps - Stoneathon

by Trashmouth_nerdd



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, M/M, Stoneathon, snapchat format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_nerdd/pseuds/Trashmouth_nerdd
Summary: Jonathan Byers, the schools biggest introvert, recieves an unexpected snapchat one day. He wouldn’t have thought then that it would change the course of his life.





	1. New Snapchat Received

Steve_Harrington😎 Added you as a friend!

Steve_Harrington😎: Hey! It's Steve from school. I'm in your chemistry 😊

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: I know who you are. What do you want? 

Steve_Harrington😎: Okay, as blunt as ever. I just wanted to talk, you seem like a cool guy.

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: No I don't, I'm a loner. What do you really want Steve? Is this about Nancy? 

Steve_Harrington😎: I'm telling the truth, when we worked together in Chem yesterday I realised how interesting you were, I just wanna get to know my lab partner.. 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: I do not have a crush on your girlfriend, she isn't at all my type don't worry. You can leave me alone now. 

Steve_Harrington😎: Omg that's not why I'm texting you, can you just like..believe that I genuinely want to be friends? 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Not when your dumb friends have spent the last three years trying to annoy me in every way possible. Why would someone like you want to be friends with someone like me? 

Steve_Harrington😎: Carol and Tommy survive on annoyance pay no attention to them 

Steve_Harrington😎: Someone like me? 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: You know, hot popular people don't make it a habit to become friends with outsiders. 

Steve_Harrington😎: ....

Steve_Harrington😎: You think I'm hot? 😏

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: What? No that's not what I meant 

Steve_Harrington😎: You called me hot!!! Wow, what an honour to be called hot by Jonathan Byers 

Steve_Harrington😎: 😍😉

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: I didn't mean it like that 

Steve_Harrington😎: I'm kidding, chill. 

Jonathan_Clash read at 7:49pm 

Steve_Harrington😎: You know you ain't bad yourself..

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Is this some sort of sick dare? 

Steve_Harrington😎: Oh wow, is it so unbelievable that I might actually think you're an attractive guy?? 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Yes.... 

Steve_Harrington: Ughhh!!! Give me a time period on how long it will take for you to trust me? 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Approximately forever 

Steve_Harrington😎: omg I give up


	2. Persistence

Steve_Harrington😎: Hey Byers? 

Steve_Harrington😎: You awake? 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Thought you gave up?

Steve_Harrington😎: I'm persistent when I want something, what can I say?

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: And what exactly is it that you want? 

Steve_Harrington😎: You.

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Go away Steve 

Steve_Harrington😎: Or what?? 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Or else.

Steve_Harrington😎: Or else you'll kiss me? 😉

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Look I know this is a dare, just go away. 

Steve_Harrington😎: Tell me what I can do to make you believe me.. 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸 read at 11:45pm

Steve_Harrington😎: Byers, come on. I'll do anything...

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Just stay, it will be the first.

Steve_Harrington😎: Deal, I promise I'll stick around. 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Don't make promises you can't keep, Harrington. 

Steve_Harrington😎: Bit late to tell me that now, good job I'm keeping that one, but now I've had a taste of Byers I ain't going back 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: You haven't tasted a damn thing 

Steve_Harrington😎: Is that right? Give me a chance then 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Harrington if you fuck this up 

Steve_Harrington😎: I won't, at least not intentionally 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Fine then, we are sort of friends, for now. 

Steve_Harrington😎: Yayyy!!! I will settle with that.. for now.. 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Night, Steve. 

Steve_Harrington😎: Goodnight, Byers..


	3. Chemistry p.1

Jonathan’s POV

The distant ringing of a familiar annoyance sounds from beside me, I reach to turn off the signalling and pull myself out from under the comforting covers while I'm at it. 

It's Thursday morning and today is the first time I'm attending school as a friend of the infamous Steve Harrington. Fuck. It's not as if we are actual friends so what does it matter?

I shake my head vigorously in an attempt to silence the intruding thoughts, walking out of my room as though that's where they were stemming from. 

"Mornin' kiddo" I say to Will, ruffling his newly combed hair. 

"Agh, morning. What's for breakfast? I smell-" 

"BACON!" We both shout in unison, both now wide awake and running towards the scent.  
—————————————————  
About an hour and three cups of coffee later I'm sat in the car, pulling in to the school parking lot, alone like usual. Getting out of it seems like accepting a challenge, each level filled with more high school drama than the last. Will grabs a ride sometimes, but most of the time just cycles there with his friends. I feel the corners of my mouth turn upwards at the memory of doing the exact same thing. Harrington and I used to cycle there everyday, well he did I just grabbed a ride on the back. We couldn't afford a bikes back then, everyone had one but me actually; that's why I made damn sure Will got one. 

I exit the car, locking it in the process. I can't remember if there was another English essay due in today, but I do know that if there was I haven't even thought about doing it until now. 

I throw my keys into an inside pocket and head towards the school entrance, I'm really not up for today, or any day at this place. 

"Hey, Jonathan. Took any photos lately?" I hear the unfortunately familiar voice of the annoyance that is Carol, and with every Carol comes a-

"He's such a freak" Tommy.

Oh, joy.

"What are you talking about?"I ask, not wanting to give them any response but knowing that ignorance annoys them more than anything I could say, and I don't feel like fighting today. 

"We saw you taking pictures of Nancy the other day!" Carol said. What? Oh my god, could they collectively be any stupider? 

"I wasn't taking pictures of Nancy, why would I?" I inform them, not that I'd admit to what I was actually photographing as that would be infinitely worse. 

"Maybe because the freak likes her!" Tommy chimed in, Carol does her annoying cliche giggle to pretend like what he said was even remotely funny or original. 

I turn to walk away in the hopes they don't follow when Steve comes running towards us. Yet he's somehow here before I could even turn around, even if he wasn't far he had some impressive reaction times. 

Then reality hits me, now the third member is here to take a few digs, not that he ever really has before but after that dare last night I do expect a few.

"Just leave him alone would you?!" Steve says in a reasoning tone. I can't tell what his angle is although I think he's being serious.

Whatever, I don't need his pity.

"I've got this, thanks" I say sarcastically, knowing fine well he's not doing this out of care.

"Maybe you do, but friends help each other" Steve responded and for a second I couldn't feel my heart beating. He really meant what he said last night? No, he couldn't, but.. 

"Hold on, friend?" Tommy said through a smirk, an amused tone showing. 

"Yes, he's my friend and if you're really friends of mine then you'd leave him alone." Steve spits, continuing to back me up, but why? 

They both make inaudible groans, presumably out of annoyance and walk away laughing. 

"You okay?" Steve asks me, closing some of the distance. I take a step back before answering.

"Fine." Is all I say, I don't know what to believe. Yes he did just take my side but for all I know this could all be part of their plan. 

"They should stop bothering you, if not, I'll sort them out" He laughs, he looks genuine.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask, confusion growing. 

"You mean helping you?" I nod, wanting nothing but for him to continue. 

"Like I said, you're my friend now, and I like you a lot more than those two" He explains, laughing with his usual bright eyes and wide smile. God, no wonder everyone here likes him. It's hard to hate someone so...innocent looking. I'm still unsure on if I believe him or not but the truth is.. I want to. 

"Thanks Harrington." I say, a small smile involuntarily growing on my face. I turn around, beginning to walk to class in an attempt to hide it. 

"Text you Later Byers!" I hear Steve shout. 

Yes, very persistent. 

I shake off all thoughts containing Steve Harrington and his perfect face and head to first lesson... Chemistry.. 

Well so much for not thinking about him. 

Once I arrive I see that Steve has somehow already got here and took the free seat next to mine. I can't decide if I'm happy about this but I know that I shouldn't be. 

"You stalking me Harrington?" I ask in a joking tone. 

"Ohh would you look at that, he has a sense of humour!" Steve laughs. 

"That? That was sheer curiosity it's getting pretty creepy." I continue. 

"Well? You gonna sit down? Can't have my victim standing all lesson can I?" He asks as he motions towards the seat next to him. 

"I'm going to have to considering this is my assigned seat."

"Okay okay I get it, your seat. Maybe I just wanted to take this as an opportunity to get to know you more without the worry of you blocking me at any moment." 

"You're worried I'll block you?" I ask, I feel my cheeks redden as I realise how caring that sounded. 

"Maybe.." Is all he says, through his own darkened cheeks. 

I quickly sit down next to him and take out my notes from last lesson, placing them between both Steve and I, knowing for sure he wouldn't have his own. He looks at me appreciatively and mouths a 'thank you' as the teacher begins talking. 

Everything was going just fine, until he pulled out his phone.


	4. Chemistry p.2

Steve_Harrington😎: You're looking fineee in those jeans ;) 

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: Shut up I'm trying to learn 

Steve_Harrington😎: Please, continue. Don't mind me, I'm just enjoying the view.

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: Steve what are you doing? 

Steve_Harrington😎: Enjoying the view?... 

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: Yeah I got that, you are aware your girlfriend is sitting in front of us, right? 

Steve_Harrington😎: Who? Nance? We broke up weeks ago 

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: What?! Why?? I'm so sorry.

Steve_Harrington😎: Don't be, it couldn't be helped. 

Steve_Harrington😎: We both realised we had very strong feelings for someone else.. 

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: You like the same person? Who? 

Steve_Harrington😎: No, I mean, I don't know who she likes, all I know is that it isn't me, and it better not be who I like, don't need more competition.

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: Oh, so who do you like? Is she In this class?

Steve_Harrington😎: Yes, he is. 

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: WAS THAT AUTOCORRECT 

Steve_Harrington😎: NO! I LIKE THE D 

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: FUCK ME YOU JUST GOT ME AN HOURS DETENTION. 

Steve_Harrington😎: Gladly ;) 

Steve_Harrington😎: Hey, not my fault you shouted "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING"

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: I mean, it's just a surprise is all and stop fake flirting with me 

Steve_Harrington😎: A good one..? And hey, who said it's fake? 

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: Maybe 

Steve_Harrington😎: Aww Byers does have emotions would you look at that

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: idk what you're talking about, I meant whatever 

Steve_Harrington😎: ohh, so autocorrect just happened to change it?

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: Yes.. 

Steve_Harrington😎: hmm, sure 

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: shut up Steve, I'm trying to learn 

Steve_Harrington😎: HE CALLED ME STEVE 

Steve_Harrington😎: OMG FINALLY

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: HARRINGTON, SHUT IT!

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: YOU IDIOT!! Why did you just tell Mr. Brown to "fuck a slice of pizza, for the crack" 

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: SHUT UP YOU'RE NOT HELPING YOURSELF 

Steve_Harrington😎: I felt bad for getting you a detention, you're stuck with me for an extra hour, today is my lucky day.. 

Jonathan-Clash👽📸: So you get yourself four days worth of detention? Honestly, Steve Harrington, you're an idiot. 

Steve_Harrington😎: Honestly, Jonathon Byers, you're beautiful.

Jonathan-Clash👽📸:...


	5. Locker

Steve_Harrington😎: Walk to detention with me? Since I only got one for you..

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: I only got one because of you 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: But sure I'll walk with you 

Steve_Harrington😎: heyyy unfair! I'll come to your locker, don't wanna be late and yours is closer to detention. 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: You know where my locker is??...

Steve_Harrington😎: um, yes. Not in a weird way, I'm just observant. 

Steve_Harrington😎: Byers 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Sureee, not weird at all. 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Harrington 

Steve_Harrington😎: See you there ;) 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: It's only in like ten minutes Steve

Steve_Harrington😎: Please keep calling me that 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Okay, sure thing Harrington. See you ;)


	6. Detention

Steve_Harrington😎: I'm at your locker ;) 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: I'm coming, sorry, Miss Monty kept me back :( 

Steve_Harrington😎: It's okay babe 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Don't call me babe 

Steve_Harrington😎: Okay, sorry babe 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Harrington I swear to god 

Steve_Harrington😎: Oh god, hurry up. Dumb and dumber are closing in on me 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Fuck, Carol and Tommy?? 

Steve_Harrington😎: Yup, send help 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: I'm coming, hang in there. Babe 

Steve_Harrington😎: Fuck me, say that more often yeah? 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Gladly ;) 

Steve_Harrington😎: Wait.. to what?? 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: You'll never know

Steve_Harrington😎: damnn, boy knows how to flirt 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: I'm around the corner two mins 

Steve_Harrington😎: Shit, they're being weird. Hurryyy 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: hang in there 

Steve_Harrington😎: no promises 

Steve POV 

"What are you doing at the freaks locker?" Tommy asked through a smirk, looking back at Carol for some sort of recognition. 

"Waiting." Is all I say, I don't want to rile them up more and get another detention, but them calling Jonathan a freak would make anyone in love with him want to rip them apart. 

"For your boyfriend?" Carol joins in, taunting me. I fucking wish. Not that I'd admit that, to them or him. 

"Speaking of the devil" Carol continues. I turn around to see Jonathan hurrying towards us, if they say anything to him I'll fucking kill them. 

"Good to know I'm your conversation interest of choice" Jonathan mumbles, damn, I didn't know he heard them but seriously, he has some attitude. 

"Don't flatter yourself, we were only asking Steve here if he was waiting for his freak boyfriend, and so he was." Shit, he's gonna think I told them we were dating or something. 

"Boyfriend huh? Little early don't you think?" Is all he says, what? He isn't repulsed? This boy is driving me mad. 

"Come on, we have a detention to get to" Jonathan says before grabbing my arm and pulling us away from the pair of scowling imbeciles.

"Jonathan Byers, saves the day!!" I shout jokingly. 

"Harrington, once again being loud as fuck" He replies, at first I think he's serious but then the corners of his mouth turn upwards and I'm faced, for the first time, the Byers smile aimed at me. God damn is it beautiful.

"I'm joking, calm down. You looked wounded" He continues, yes of course I did, I thought my crush hated me. Not known for being a Drama Queen for nothing . 

"S'not my fault" I laughed as we approached the door to detention, which we had been purposely walking at the slowest pace to try and hold off for as long as we could.

"This should be.. fun?" I say in an attempt to lighten the mood, both of us really not wanting to attend. 

"This should be.. very.. very.. boring." He says in response, now now, does he really doubt my entertainment skills that much? 

"Not if I can help it" I say as I open the door, holding it open for Jonathon. Four heads turn as I do so, first being Nancy, oh no. Dustin... what is he doing in here I swear to god. I make a mental note to yell at him later. Barbra and Carol. Fuck me, this will be interesting. 

Jonathan turns to me as soon as he sees Carol, presumably Nancy too and mouths an "oh fuck" before walking to a seat near the back, furthest away from everyone. 

Nancy motions towards the seat near her but I shake her off and instead sit on the desk right next to Jonathan, he smiles as I do so.

Sorry Nance, but I'd ditch you and everyone else a thousand times over just to see that smile once. 

Dustin realised I'm here and does his adorable mouthy grin, all teeth and big cheeks. He's like the little brother I never had, and I'm going to fucking kill him for getting a detention. 

The teacher has yet to arrive so I chance quickly pulling out my phone, texting Dustin to get his ass over here so I can lecture him. Moments later he appears right next to me.

"Sorry Steve" 

"You should be, if I see this happening again you're grounded" I inform him, he's not messing up his education. 

"Okay okay" He stutters out, too innocently for me to stay mad. 

"Why are you even here?" I ask, realising I hadn't asked yet. 

"Um.. well you see, Will drove his bike into the library window so we could steal a restricted book about Demigorgans and I got caught.." He explained, no that's it, innocent or not I'm going to ground him. 

"Are you-" I began only to be cut off by Jonathon. 

"Are you fucking kidding me!!? Will did what? Ohh that's it, he's dead" Jonathan mutters from beside us, making it known he heard the full thing. 

"Oh nuts, go easy on him, Mike and I made him do it." Dustin says in an attempt to keep the peace. 

"Holy shit, that boy is so grounded." Jonathan spat, I couldn't agree more. 

"So are you Dustin!" I added. 

"But Steveee... I only got caught, I didn't do anything." He tries his innocent face with me once again, not this time. 

"What have I told you?" I asked. 

"Steve.." 

"WHAT have I told you?" 

"Do whatever you want as long as you don't get caught" He reminds me of my previous words. 

"Yes exactly" I finish, just in time as the teacher bursts through the doors, looking extremely unimpressed.

"Phones away! Silence for the next forty five minutes!" She shouts, glaring particularly at Jonathan.. ohh what's he been up to that I don't know about. 

I turn to him to see he's glaring straight back at her as if it was the only thing he needed to do, damn he was risky, and hot. Very hot.


	7. Dustin knows

Steve_Harrington😎: Damn, you know how to glare 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Tf was she even looking at 

Steve_Harrington😎: You, couldn't blame her, you're some hot stuff 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Harrington, you ever gonna stop? 

Steve_Harrington😎: Not until you're mine 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: You underestimate me ;) 

Steve_Harrington😎: Trust me, I don't. 

Steve_Harrington😎: She's looking at us.... 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: This bitch 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Does she know that staring is rude 

Steve_Harrington😎: Idk, why don't you tell her that 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Okay 

Steve_Harrington😎: I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT 

Steve_Harrington😎: I DIDN'T ACTUALLY MEAN TELL HER

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: YOU LITERALLY TOLD ME TO 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: DID YOU SEE HER FACE 

Steve_Harrington😎: Great, now you've got another three detentions 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: coincidentally, so do you ;)

Steve_Harrington😎: Wait.. three more hours with you?? Damn I'm lucky 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: If you wanna see me that much why don't you just ask me on a date Harrington. 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Scared I'll say no?

Steve_Harrington😎: hmm, good suggestion. I am not, who could possibly reject me?? 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Idk, probably someone very, very blind 

Steve_Harrington😎: very very blind? 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: You know what I mean omg 

Steve_Harrington😎: I don't think I do..

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: We were having a moment Harrington omfg 

Steve_Harrington😎: Oh sorry, yes go back to giving me compliments 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: No, go away. Moments gone 

Steve_Harrington😎: Babeeeee

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Noooo

Steve_Harrington😎: You're blushing!! 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: I am not. 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Stop looking at me!! 

Steve_Harrington😎: Can't help it, you're beautiful

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: I s2g Steve, stop looking at me 

Steve_Harrington😎: Omg, thanks Byers, my new mission in life is to make you blush because god damn that is the cutest thing I've ever witnessed.

Jonathan_Clash👽📸:... I'm going to kill you 

Steve_Harrington😎: You love me too much 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸:... Harrington. Shut up 

Steve_Harrington😎: fine 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: what 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: No I didn't mean it 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Steve... 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Stevee, don't ignore me come back omg 

Steve_Harrington😎: um...

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: what..

Steve_Harrington😎: Dustin kinda 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: what 

Steve_Harrington😎: has been reading our conversation

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: omg no, his poor innocent eyes 

Steve_Harrington😎: ikr 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: how do you even know him?? 

Steve_Harrington😎: I've been baby sitting him and his friends for years omg hasn't Will told you?? 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: What, no.. you've been baby sitting my little brother?? 

Steve_Harrington😎: Yes! He's the easiest tbh, when I first went to Nancy's a couple years ago, her Mom asked me to baby sit and I guess I just never let it go, I love those kids man 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Who knew Steve Harrington was so maternal 

Steve_Harrington😎: Shut up!! They are good kids 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Sometimes.. they can be little shits 

Steve_Harrington😎: Yeahh, but only we get to talk about our kids like that 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: You bet we do 

Steve's POV 

"Psst" I hear from beside me, when I turn to the sound I'm faced with a wide, dimpled smile from Dustin. I know that face, that's the "I found out something I shouldn't" face. 

"Are you dating Jonathan Byers??" He whispers, in the lowest volume he can manage - which is not low enough. 

"What? No! We're friends" I explain to him. 

"Yeah, okay sure" He says through a knowing smirk. 

"We are!" I try to assure him, even though we both know it's a complete lie. I mean dating is a bit far but I want us to be. 

"Do you like him?" He pushes, I do, I really do, but if I tell him and he tells Will then Jonathan will find out, and hate me.

I couldn't live with that. 

"Go away." Is all I say, knowing that averting the question will be a lot more efficient than answering with the truth or a lie. The truth will mean Jonathan hating me. Lying will mean Dustin knowing I'm lying and Jonathan hating me anyway. 

"You do!! Oh my god! Ask him out dammit" Dustin says, well so much for averting the question. 

"No! He doesn't like me like that!" I whisper shout back to him, I quickly look over to Byers desk to see if he heard, and to my delight he looks as if he's passed out on his desk. 

"Are you insane? Look at those messages dude, he like likes you" Dustin says. I mouth to him to shut up, putting my phone in my pocket and mimicking Jonathan’s actions of resting my head on the desk. Willing the hour to pass by.


	8. “Is this a date?”

Finally, after what seemed like eternities to the two, the detention was over leading them all to exit as quickly as time would allow. Steve and Dustin were out first, soon followed by Carol, and everyone else. 

Then eventually, a tired looking Jonathan, with Nancy following close behind him expectantly. 

"Jonathan, wait up!" She called out. 

"Um, Hey?" He replies. Bewilderment evident in his tone. 

"I was just wondering if you were busy tonight?" She asked, twirling her hair around her finger. Steve stepped closer to them, eyes scowling. 

"I um- I actually was going to Steve's tonight" Jonathan told her, Steve smiled proudly at his response. Not really caring that he just invited himself over. 

"Steve's? Why?" She asked, confusion underlying her voice.

"Because we're-" Jonathan started but was soon cut short by Steve grabbing his wrist and pulling them down the corridor and outside the school, leaving a shocked Nancy behind them. 

"You're coming over then?" Steve asked through a smirk.

"Oh, yeah I mean I don't have to, I just didn't know what to say" Jonathan barley stuttered out, nerves showing.

"Oh come on, I'd love to hang out!" Steve said, a lot more composed and enthusiastic than the prior. 

"Me too" The youngest smiled. 

"Jump in then" Steve smirked, causing Jonathan's cheeks to redden uncontrollably, quickly averting his eyes and climbing in the passenger side to hide said darkening cheeks. 

"Where to Bonnie?" Steve asked. 

"Absolutely not! I want to be Clyde" Jonathan replied through a shocked expression. 

"Oh my god fine, where to Clyde?" The darker haired of the two replied, fixing his previous sentence. 

"Wherever, what about the forest near mine?" 'Clyde' suggested, a quick nod from Steve and the engine was on, and they were pulling out of the school gates, on route to the forest.

"So, Byers, I would say this is a great way to get to know each other more, wouldn't you?" Steve asked, in an attempt to learn everything he could about the mysterious Jonathan Byers. 

"I already know everything I need to know about you Harrington.. but not your music taste.." Jonathan adds, he values music taste a lot.

"Well, not just saying this because of your Snapchat name but I fucking love The Clash, and The cure, ohh and AC/DC." Steve explained gleefully.

"No fucking way Harrington" Was all he could manage. 

"What?" 

"So you are more than a pretty face" Jonathan continued. 

"Again with the compliments, Jonathan I really do believe you think I'm hot." Steve smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself." The brunette smiled fondly.

"So you think I'm ugly then?" Harrington frowned, like an injured puppy. 

"Oh my god, no, Steve, I think you're very attractive, just don't look at me like that!" Jonathan assured him. 

"Ha! What about you then Byers?" Steve continued the questions, genuinely interested in knowing more. 

"All of the bands you said for sure! Especially the Clash, but you missed Queen, Def Leppard, Led Zeppelin, Fleetwood Mac.. need I go on?" Jonathan finished, equally as happy as Steve about the subject of music. 

"Wow, we really are perfect for each other Johnny boy" Steve gloated. 

"Oh my god, just never call me that again" The youngest of the two commanded. 

"Sure, never again Johnny Boy" The elder repeated.

"Steve, you know I hate you?" Jonathan smiled. 

"Your smile says otherwise Byers" Steve winked as he pulled up towards the woods.

Steve exited the car first, speeding to the other side of the car as quick as possible in order to open the door for his friend. 

"Sir." Steve joked as he opened the door. 

"Thank you, Harrington" Jonathan smiled as he exited.

"Now sir, which route would you prefer." Steve bowed, not breaking character. 

"We have to go this way! There's a river, it's cool" The younger exclaimed. 

"As you wish" The perfectly styled boy said, before locking the door and heading towards the path Jonathan chose.

The two continued that way, Jonathan gazing at the floor every time Steve looked in his direction, stopping abruptly when the path came to an end, trees blocking them from going any further without some parkour being involved. 

The pair stood before the river, the back of their hands delicately touching and mouths agape as they took in their surroundings.

The river was shining, glittering in different patterns across the wide spread of the water. The sun making it stand out more in some places than others, the obstacles that stood before the yellow orb caused the river to shine multicoloured rays that kind of hurt to look at for too long. 

The area being mostly shadowed by trees was a dark blue, deep and almost deadly looking but they were contrasted by the open areas, the areas with nothing hiding them as they shone bright pinks and warm blues back at the two. 

It was surreal, it was beautiful. 

"You sure know beauty, Byers" Steve said, wide eyes glancing over every small detail of the scene before him. 

"I sure do Harrington" Jonathan smiled, although he wasn't looking at the same view as Steve, who had picked up on this rather quickly. He noticed the way his eyes lingered a moment too long. He didn't like the hope this small detail gave him however. 

Steve turned his head to hide the blush, which only deepened when the pair subsequently became aware of their hands lingering. Both pulled away at sonic speed, one hiding his face and the other walking towards the river in the hopes to discard of the awkward atmosphere.

"Steve? Do you wanna stay Hawkins?" Jonathan asked, partially to break the tension but mostly out of sincere curiosity. 

"No way!" Steve started before deciding to take a seat on a steady looking rock near the edge of the river. Jonathan repeated this, causing them to squish tightly together. 

"I hate it here, my parents suck. Tommy, Carol they both suck, guess I've only really stuck around for Dustin, he's practically my little brother." Steve admits unsurely. Jonathan senses he isn't finished and waits a few seconds for him to continue. 

"Everyone here is just too-"

"Traditional" Jonathan finished for him, causing Steve to let out a small laugh.

"What about you Byers? You wanna stay here?" 

"Honestly I don't know. I guess I don't really want to stay but I would never leave Will behind, or my Mom" Jonathan smiles, the same as he always does when he's talking about his small family. 

"Must be cool having a brother" Steve says, it's more an observation than a question. 

"Yeah, he's my best friend" Jonathan confirms. 

"Same with Dustin, not by blood but that kids my brother, no doubt" Steve smiles fondly at the mention of the dimpled boy. 

"It's cool that our brothers are friends, the five of them actually, they're all good kids" Jonathan smiles. 

"Six, they've got a new member, Max. I had to baby sit her a couple days ago. You didn't hear it from me but Lucas has a thing for her for sure" Steve laughs, raising an eyebrow as if it would swear the younger to secrecy. 

Jonathan laughs in return, unable to say much because of the dramatic decrease in warmth around him, his teeth began chattering unconsciously. Steve took note of the brown eyed boys actions and shuffled even closer to him, opening out his unreasonably fluffy coat for the two to share. It warmed them up yes but both secretly appreciated it more for forcing them to sit closer together, so close in fact that their thighs were touching, and as the minutes passed Jonathan's hand had somehow found its way to Steve's right thigh, and there it rested for hours more.

As the night went on it grew even colder, and the two continued to talk about nothing and everything. The sun was completely vanished for the night and the reflections on the water had disappeared.

At one point even, it became so unbearably cold that Steve used it as an opportunity to drape his arms around Jonathan with an excuse at hand, one that was not needed since Jonathan allowed the arm around his shoulders to rest there without a question.

"It's almost eleven thirty, I should probably head back now" Jonathan suggests unwillingly, wanting nothing more than to stay here with Steve, even if he was beginning to feel his limbs turn to ice. 

"Yeah, you're probably right." Steve attempts to say in the most monotone voice he can manage but still ends up conveying an undertone of disappointment. He stands up anyway, removing his half of the coat from and wrapping it around Jonathan, holding it out for him to easily place his arms in. 

The action caused the youngest to blush uncontrollably, but he was unconditionally thankful to the dark of the night for hiding it. 

"Thanks" He muttered. Steve held out a hand which Jonathan took gratefully, the red on his cheeks only intensifying. 

The two began to walk back up from their spot near the river and towards Steve's car, in which Steve had hurried towards, to unlock it and open the passenger door for Jonathan before he had even got there. 

"Thanks Steve, I can walk though, if it's easier for you" Jonathan laughed, not wanting to be a burden or anything similar.

"No way dude! What kind of person would I be if I let my date walk home, alone, in the dark!" Steve said, exasperated, holding his hands to his heart as if it had just been shattered.

"Date? Ohh so that's what this is.." Jonathan laughed, unsure as to weather or not Steve was fooling around.

"That all depends on you Johnny Boy" Steve laughs, patting himself on the back mentally for the nickname he created. 

"Oh my god, do not call me that ever again Harrington" Jonathan says, although he's smiling anyway. 

Date 

The word repeats itself in Steve's head, completely shocked and flustered that he had said that he rushed to his side of the car, getting in as quick as humanly possible and starting the engine, turning on the heat in the process. 

"You coming Johnny Boy?" Steve smirks as Jonathan enters the passenger side, rubbing his hands together for warmth and jokingly punching Steve in the arm, for even repeating that ridiculous nickname.

"Music's in the glovebox, your choice Byers. I trust you'll choose well" Steve informs the younger of the pair, inwardly smiling to himself in realising he'd just let someone else choose the music, something he'd never done before.

Jonathan flicks through the mixtapes, choosing the one named "Gloom boys"in realising it contained The Clash after asking Steve of its contents. 

"I'm impressed Byers" 

They arrive at The Byers house a few songs later, after the rock session that had just been carried out the two were particularly tired.

Steve pulls into the rock covered driveway and repeats his earlier efforts in opening the passenger door for Jonathan, the new routine was something they could both grow accustomed to. 

Jonathan pulls himself out of the car with everything he could, the want of staying with Steve was making this departure all the harder. 

"See you, Harrington." Jonathan smiled but didn't actually leave, instead he just looked, really looked, he took in all of Steve Harrington, as much as time would allow one man to see. 

"Fuck it" Steve muttered, audible to only himself and Jonathan as he lunged himself towards the brunette. Draping his hands around his waist and burying his head into Jonathan's neck. 

"Byers, you are officially my best friend" Steve says, with no tone of sarcasm or anything other than pure, sincere fondness. He taps both shoulders with his hand, knighting him, causing the pair to smile. 

"Could be more, Harrington" Jonathan smirks as he heads towards his house, coming to the realisation that both his Mom and brother were at the door, witnessing the counterpart. 

Steve manages to catch his breath, and maintain any oxygen he had left, shaking his head and waving towards the Byers family, entering his car and restarting the engine.

"Have a good evening Mrs.Byers!" He shouted as he pulled out and headed back onto the road, starting his short journey home, unable to think of anything other than the lack of presence in the drivers seat and the three words that were burning into his mind carving small holes in all of his brain cells, burning themselves deep within his conscious. 

Could be more.


	9. Family

Jonathan’s POV

As soon as Steve pulled away I knew I was in for it. There they stood, detective like and suspicious, eyeing every move I made as I approached the door. 

"You had a date! Jonathan has a boyfriend!" Will repeated teasingly, Joyce eventually shushed him and ushered them all inside. 

"Jonathan! I can't believe you didn't tell me you were dating Steve Harrington! That boy used to be knocking on our door every other day when you were little!" Joyce said in disbelief. 

"Mom, I'm not dating him. We're just friends." He tried to reason, but couldn't help but let his mind wander nostalgically, remembering the times him and Steve would play together as kids. 

"Friends don't text each other like that!" Will said, inputting to the conversation knowingly. 

"You went through my phone?" Jonathan asked, about to become very mad. 

"No! Dustin saw your messages in detention earlier." Will informed his elder brother. 

"Oh crap" 

"Will, come on Honey, time for you to go to bed" Joyce said softly, in her tone reserved only for her two sons. 

Will nodded in self pity and wandered off to his room, smirking at his brother in the progress, as if saying that this conversation wasn't all he was going to here of this topic.

Joyce grabbed her eldest sons hand and escorted him to the kitchen table, there they sat across from each other. A worried look spread across Jonathan’s face as he thought of all the things he could possibly be in for.

"Jonathan, if you like this boy then I think you should go for it, this is the happiest I've seen you in a long time and I know that Steve is a good boy, that he won't hurt you." Joyce states softly, in encouragement. 

He smiled before saying "Mom, I do like him, a lot, but I'm not sure if he feels the same way." 

"So ask him! What harm will be done?" Joyce says through a smile, reaching her hand out to grab her sons comfortingly. 

"I'm scared that if he finds out I like him it'll make our friendship weird and awkward." Jonathan explains. 

"I get it, it's a lot to risk, have you any reason to believe he likes you too?" She asks suggestively, smiling and wiggling her eyebrows to gesticulate her point. 

"I guess. I mean he flirts a lot, and he got himself three detentions because he felt bad for getting me one, but that could just be friendly" Jonathan stutters out, looking at the ground in the hopes he could just disappear if he looked hard enough. 

"Well, honey I think it's best if you make move, he's a good kid and values your friendship too. At least he definitely used to, so even if he doesn't feel the same, which I'm sure he does, at least you know you've tried." She says, squeezing his hand reassuringly. 

Jonathan nods in appreciation before standing up to make his way up to bed, yawning in the process. 

"Night Mom, and thank you, for letting me talk to you, actually it was more you forcing me to talk to you but thank you anyway" Jonathan said, probably the most sincere gratitude speech he could give. 

"Wait-! What does he like to eat? Because we could have him around here sometime - or would he rather we all go out? Or-" Joyce rambles before being cut off. 

"I'll ask Mom, goodnight" He smiles before escaping upstairs, avoiding Will in the process and wanting nothing more than to check Steve got home okay and to welcome the comforting embrace of unconsciousness.


	10. Group-chat Made

Dustin🐱 added Will_Clash🎨, Mike🚲, and Lucas🎩 to the chat! 

Dustin🐱: Guys big news, Steve is totally in love with Will's brother 

Lucas🎩: No way, they aren't even friends stupid 

Mike🚲: Yeah, why'd you think that Dustin? 

Mike🚲 added Eleven🥞❄️ to the chat! 

Eleven🥞❄️: Hello 

Dustin🐱: Hi Eleven, anyway yes he does, and I'm positive Jonathan likes him too

Eleven🥞❄️: Cute 

Lucas🎩: That's not possible! 

Will🎨: Guys I promise you it's true, Dustin show them the photo you took, and I asked my brother this morning 

Will🎨: I've never seen him talk about someone like that before, he was practically drooling. 

Dustin🐱: Okay, in detention yesterday they were flirting and I managed to get a photo of Steve's phone and zoomed in

Dustin🐱 sent a photo :

————- 

Lucas🎩: That could just be friendly come on 

Mike🚲: We don't say stuff like that though Lucas 

Lucas🎩: yeah but we have girlfriends 

Dustin🐱: Oh my god, just trust me on this guys. I know Steve and he's WHIPPED

Eleven🥞❄️: They date? 

Dustin🐱: Not yet, but they both definitely want to

Will🎨: I know for a fact Jonathan does 

Mike🚲: We need a plan to get them together then

Lucas🎩: shouldn't we make sure they definitely like each other first 

Dustin🐱: Lucas are you blind 

Will🎨: I know! Steve would never miss a party right?

Eleven🥞❄️: right 

Mike🚲: He goes to them all 

Will🎨: So, we need a party 

Dustin🐱: He wouldn't come to one of ours, and we wouldn't even be allowed one 

Will🎨: No, but Nancy would, and he'd have to go to hers, they have all the same mutual friends 

Mike🎨: oh my god, you're right. I'll speak to my Dad and try and persuade him to give Nancy a party for getting good grades 

Dustin🐱: perfect, we get them together and we make your sister like me more 

Dustin🐱: *us I meant us all 

Mike🚲: ew stop what do you see in her 

Eleven🥞❄️: pretty 

Mike🚲: not as pretty as youuu 

Eleven🥞❄️: you look good too 

Lucas🎩: okay yous are slowly getting there 

Dustin🐱: BURNNN 

Mike🚲: Shut up she doesn't know how to text properly yet, give us a break 

Lucas🎩: US 

Will🎨: you two are like an old married couple already omg 

Dustin🐱: anyway, back to Steve 

Dustin🐱: We need to make this work, think of everything Steve has done for all of us, we need to do this for him 

Mike🚲: I agree 

Will🎨: yeah, I can live with Jonathan being a lot less moody for sure 

Eleven🥞❄️: it perfect 

Lucas🎩: yes, let's do this soon 

Mike🚲: GUYS OMG MY PARENTS AGREED FOR TOMORROW NIGHT ASDFGHJKL 

Eleven🥞❄️: What does that mean 

Dustin🐱: it means he's freaking out 

Dustin🐱: THIS IS GONNA BE PERFECT! 

Will🎨: So basically we find a way to get them into the basement to play truth or dare with us and we dare them to kiss 

Lucas🎩: and how exactly do we get them there 

Dustin🐱: well Steve is easy, we just say we have a headache and need to go somewhere quiet or something like that 

Will🎨: I'll get my brother to come dw 

Eleven🥞❄️: truth or dare? 

Mike🚲: it's a game, where someone asks someone else truth or dare? And truth means that the person can ask anything and the other person has to be truthful

Dustin🐱: and Dare means that whoever is dared has to do anything the team wants them to do 

Will🎨: it's a horrible game but it'll work 

Lucas🎩: I agree, it's terrible 

Mike🚲: come on! It's fun

Eleven🥞❄️: fun

Mike🚲: exactly!! 

Lucas🎩: she's only siding with you because she's in love with you 

Eleven🥞❄️: in love with Mike 

Lucas🎩: yes 

Mike🚲: Shut up Lucas

Dustin🐱: Anyway, guys you know the plan

Lucas🎩: Yeah, Max is asking if she's invited

Mike🚲: Ohhh

Dustin🐱: Of course she is, she's one of us now 

Lucas🎩: Good. Seen by everyone at 7:01am


	11. Member Added

Lucas🎩 added Max🔥🏂 to the chat 

Eleven🥞❄️: hello 

Dustin🐱: hey Max, did Lucas tell you about the plan? 

Max🔥🏂: yeah, I'm in 

Max🔥🏂: Although I barely know either of them 

Lucas🎩: great, but can we please steal some alcohol. You'll like them both

Mike🚲: it's hard not to 

Dustin🐱: Never mind Mikes parents, you know Steve will make sure we don't drink anything

Mike🚲: Yeah, plus I'm not sure it's a good idea to let Eleven drink just yet. 

Eleven🥞❄️: I will die without drink

Mike🚲: no, babe not that kind of drink, I meant alcohol, it's like a drink that makes you loose self control 

Eleven🥞❄️: why would someone want that 

Lucas🎩: Because sometimes people have to lose control to have fun 

Dustin🐱: I've told Steve about the party, he said he's coming and that he'll ask Jonathan to come too 

Mike🚲: Good, now we just have to make sure this plan works 

Max🔥🏂: I think it will 

Dustin🐱: Yeah take Lucas as an example, he's too boring to have fun without alcohol 

Mike🚲: you're not wrong 

Lucas🎩: Screw you both

Will_Clash🎨: I can't get him to agree to come 

Dustin🐱: Shit

Will_Clash🎨: I guess I didn't realise he was even more unsociable than me 

Mike🚲: what are we gonna do now 

Lucas🎩: I'm still going 

Will_Clash🎨: ARE YOU KIDDING ME 

Will_Clash🎨: HE IS SO WHIPPED THAT STEVE HAS MANAGED TO GET HIM TO COME 

Eleven🥞❄️: Awww 

Mike🚲: This will work so well omg 

Dustin🐱: okay see you all there, remember the plan!


	12. Nudes now?

Yesterday at 11:56pm 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Text me when you get home, Harrington 

Steve_Harrington😎: I'm back now :) Quick driverrr 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Just don't go quick enough to get a ticket 

Steve_Harrington😎: Okay Mom

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Shut it 

Steve_Harrington😎: Okay Johnny Boy 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Babeee? 🙈

Steve_Harrington😎: Holy shit, yeah? 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Stfu

Steve_Harrington😎: Oh okay I thought we were being cute but nvm 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: you're cute 

Steve_Harrington😎: wait are you being serious 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Yes omg 

Steve_Harrington😎: I know nerd, I'd say ur cute too but.. that would be an understatement 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: This nerd is tired 

Steve_Harrington😎: go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: today 

Steve_Harrington😎: you know what I mean 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: That I do, Goodnight Harrington 

Steve_Harrington😎: Night Byers x 

Today at 6:11 am 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Why is my brother asking me to come to a party tf 

Steve_Harrington😎: Nancy is asking me?? Think it's the same one?

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Will said it's at Mike's so I'm assuming so 

Steve_Harrington😎: You gonna go? 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: definitely not 

Steve_Harrington😎: Come on Byers, it'll be funnn 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: no way 

Steve_Harrington😎: I'll kiss you 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Who says I want you to 

Steve_Harrington😎: you gonna turn down this beauty 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: If It gets me out of socialising 

Steve_Harrington😎: Jonathan please? It'll be fun, you can stay with me the whole time, you won't even have to socialise. 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: ... 

Steve_Harrington😎: pretty please?

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: ughh Fine

Steve_Harrington😎: YES

Steve_Harrington😎: YOU WONT REGRET THIS 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: I hope not 

Steve_Harrington😎: Excuse me... 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: I mean of course not, how could I regret an entire night with drunken teenagers.. and the infamous Steve Harrington, who I've heard is incredibly charismatic 

Steve_Harrington😎: yes thank you 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: needy 

Steve_Harrington😎: only for you ;) want me to drop you off at yours after school and then pick you up for the party at 8ish?

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Steve you don't have to do that, I can transport myself 

Steve_Harrington😎: how fortunate for you that you have me to do that for you 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Steve 

Steve_Harrington😎: Wait at my car after school 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Thank you, I really mean it Steve 

Steve_Harrington😎: You're welcome Byers

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Wow Harrington, I did underestimate you. You've managed to get me a detention AND agree to a party?? 

Steve_Harrington😎: I'm sure that's a record, nobody has ever got this far with Jonathan Byers before like give me recognition 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Oh come on I'm not that... 

Steve_Harrington😎: defensive?.. I beg to differ baby 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Holy shit 

Steve_Harrington😎:what 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: Okay damn that one can stay 

Steve_Harrington😎: ;)) I think it's safe to say we're at the point where nudes are acceptable 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: absolutely not Harrington 

Steve_Harrington😎: we were making so much progress 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: five steps back 

Steve_Harrington😎: but Babyyyy

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: and there we fucking go, you're doing that thing that only you can do I hate you 

Steve_Harrington😎: yeah but the steps?

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: eight forward

Steve_Harrington😎: that's better, baby 

Jonathan_Clash👽📸: ughhh 

Steve_Harrington😎: see you in Chemistry ;))


	13. Chemistry pt 3

Steve stood outside of the chemistry classroom awkwardly - trying not to look at just the floor but trying to avoid making eye contact at the same time was proving to be a rather difficult task. He'd decided to wait for Jonathan, convincing himself the reason for this was avoiding interaction Nancy.

He did however also just want a damn hug. 

About twenty people had entered the class before Jonathan arrived, but when he did, Steve decided the wait was worth it entirely.

"Lurking outside of classes now are we Harrington?" The younger of the pair asked jokingly. 

"Anything for you" Steve said through a playful smirk.

Jonathan began to reply but Steve lunged towards him, catching him thoroughly off guard. Steve pulled him closer and draped his right arm around Jonathan’s waist, the other around the back of his head, hand lost in his hair. It took Jonathan a few seconds to process what was currently going on but when he did, he found himself pulling Steve in even tighter - both hands wrapped around the back of his neck, burying his head.

"You're seriously trying to kill me Harrington" Jonathan barley muttered before grabbing Steve's hand, dragging him into the class. 

Due to Jonathan’s untimely arrival, the class had already took their seats and were waiting for the teacher to start, albeit not quietly. 

"Nice of you gentlemen to join us" The teacher said sarcastically. Jonathan just glared at her from under his eyelashes. Meanwhile Steve's eyes found themselves darting around the room, taking notice of how many people's attention had averted to the pair. He couldn’t help but overhearing muttering about them, sentences consisting of students curiosity towards the friendship and he couldn't help but smirk, knowing that he had done the impossible. He had made friends with Jonathan Byers, and damn if it wasn't the best decision of his entire life. 

"Glad you find it amusing... Now we're going to be recapping Atoms for the upcoming test, in which I'm sure you've all been revising." She said, all the while glaring holes through Steve. She had at first tried perform her scare tactics on Jonathan but he just glared back blankly, as if there was nothing currently in his vessel.

Jonathan and Steve turned to each other, mirroring the same shocked expression, both confirming that they definitely lacked in the department of revising for this forgotten exam. 

Once her speech came to an eventual end, the class sprung back into conversation, making this the perfect opportunity for Steve to talk to Jonathan about tonight, oh and for Nancy to befriend him. 

"Hey, Jonathan, have you um studied for it?" She asked as she smiled, looking up through her eyelashes. 

"No" He said, making that the most blunt reply she'd ever received from a crush. 

"Oh, I could help you if you want?" She asked, trying her hardest to get him to loosen up. Steve smirked from beside him, knowing for a fact he'd already accomplished this and that there was no way he'd let his ex take this away from him, or anybody for that matter. 

"I can manage, thanks though" Jonathan half heartedly smiled at her, wanting her to just turn around so he could talk to Steve. He didn't like attention off of people at the best of times, never mind from both the two most popular people in school. Staying low-key really isn’t going very well right now. 

Steve scowled at her as she turned away, coming to the realisation he dreaded happening. Nancy likes him. She likes Jonathan. The reason they broke up was because they were both mad about the same person. So many thoughts clouded his mind, none of them about the lesson taking place. He was consuming a thread of insecure thoughts, ranging from fear of Jonathan liking Nancy and simply weather or not his friend was even gay, he hadn't even asked. How could he? He had no clue how to work such a personal question into a conversation. 

"STEVE!" Jonathan shouted, not loud enough to catch the attention of anyone that wasn't within reaching distance but surely loud enough to tear Steve away from the trance like state he was currently occupied in. 

Thankfully, it worked. Steve shook his head anomalistically, looking like a confused puppy. Jonathon couldn't help but stare in wide eyes and allow a small smile to play on his lips, admiring how Steve's hair shook but didn’t lose its place and how he squished his brows together as if trying to shake away whatever was in his head.

"What you thinking about?" Jonathan asked, genuinely curious about what disorientated the boy, since he's usually always focused on everything going on around him, of course other than education. 

Steve hesitated for a moment, debating weather or not to shove the question off, however he instead settled on trying to subtly get some information. He shuffled his stool a little closer to Jonathan’s and with his right hand grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer so he could whisper. His heart felt like it might jump right out of him at any moment and he felt Jonathan's cheek radiating heat but continued nevertheless. 

"I think Nancy likes you, like has a thing for you" He whispered, unable to hide the hatred in his voice, Jonathan picked up on this but couldn't quite comprehend why it was that it was there.

"No way! Nobody would ever wanna downgrade like that!" He said with raised eyebrows, while Steve just looked at him in bewilderment. His face now considerably further than before, due to taking his previous position of facing Jonathan.

"Are you crazy?! Jonathan you're pretty damn hot! I know many people who would want to upgrade" Steve assured, trying not to admit that he was one of those people. 

"Harrington, you are the ultimate upgrade, nobody would date you and then upgrade again from there" Jonathan smiled, he said it as if he was fooling around but his expression showed wide eyes and a fond smile, telling a completely different story. 

There was a pause, neither of them knowing what to say yet both wanting to say the exact same thing... 

"Jonathan I need to tell you some-" Steve started, only to be cut off by Nancy turning around again. She wore a confused expression as she tried to make sense of why the two were much closer than necessary, both with tinted red cheeks. 

"How did you find the answer to question seven?" Nancy asked, she wanted an excuse to talk to Jonathan but didn't know what to say, so just leant on small talk in the hopes it would work. 

"We didn't" Jonathan said, noticing how Steve scratched the back of his head to hide the smile that appeared when he said 'we'. 

"Oh okay, what question are you on Jonathan?" She asked, not even fazed by the blunt answers she was receiving. 

"I haven't started yet" He said, glaring at Steve as if it was his fault for distracting him, which it mostly was. Nancy turned around flicking pages, trying to count how many there was. 

"Come on, not my fault this beauty is distracting you" Steve said, motioning towards his own face, which held a proud smirk. 

"Well it certainly isn't mine"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Steve asked with a shit eating grin. 

"Stop putting words in my mouth Harrington" 

"Fine.."

"Can I put anything else in your mouth?" Steve smirked, facing forwards, not even looking to see the expression on Jonathon's face; who was now genuinely choking on air.

"Fuck sake Harrington, you're gonna be the death of me" Jonathon smiled. He began to lean over to Steve. Placing a hand on Steve's upper thigh under the table, relishing in how the older boy's breath hitched almost instantaneously with the blush on his cheeks. He leant right up to his ear, his lips practically touching Steve. 

"I wasn't saying I don't think you're beautiful, I think you're ridiculously hot" Jonathan smirked, knowing Steve would feel it and let his lips linger there a second longer before moving back to his original position. He felt a wave of adrenaline, never in a million years did he think he'd be out right flirting with Steve fucking Harrington. Then the instant regret, why on earth was he flirting with Steve fucking Harrington when he knows it'll be the biggest friend zone known to man. 

"You pull something like that again and I'm gonna have to kiss you Byers" Steve said through a fake innocence and fluttered lashes. 

Nancy - who had turned around again at the mention of "kissing" - looked disgruntled. 

"Who's kissing who?" She laughed, smiling up at Jonathan suggestively. 

He didn't mean to, he really didn't, but Steve couldn't help the groan of annoyance he let out.

"Care to say something, Steve?" Nancy's friend Barbra asked bitterly. Everyone knew her hatred for him was relentless.

"No, nothing, just is it really any of your business?" He asked through a smile. Barbra looked completely enraged, Nancy wasn't far off it either. Yet Jonathan couldn't be trying harder to muffle the laugh that was threatening to escape. 

"Whatever. Anyway you coming to my party tonight Jonathan?" She asked through a glare directed at Steve.

"Uhh, yeah. Is that cool?" He asked, unsure if he was actually allowed to be there.

"Of course! Plus technically half the invites are my dumb brothers so ignore the lame children that will be there" She giggled. 

"Yes Jonathan, ignore your lame brother and his friends why don't you?" Steve asked sarcastically, also glaring at Nancy - who's eyes widened at the realisation of what she'd just said. 

"Oh god, I really didn't mean it like that, I just meant they'll be downstairs anyway so everyone can still drink and-" Nancy tried to explain but Jonathan cut her off. 

"It's okay honestly" 

"Okay cool, so would you wanna come from school and help me get everything ready?" She inquired. Steve couldn't help the annoyance in his eyes, he'd finally gotten somewhere with Jonathon and Nancy was about to tear it all down. He couldn't blame her really, she was in the same position he was, except she had more of a chance. He awaited Jonathan’s apology to him, that he couldn't say no to Nancy and he'd just see him there. 

But that didn't come at all. 

"I can't sorry, Steve's picking me up at around eight" Then he looked at him and smiled yet nobody but Steve noticed the way he bit his bottom lip afterwards, that alone was enough for him to know he wasn't giving this up. 

"Sorry Nance, maybe Barb can help you instead" Steve smiled, he couldn’t even find it in him to add a hint of hatred to that sentence with how happy he was about Jonathan.

"I already was actually” Barbra informed him.

“Steve I’m not actually sure you should come” Nancy smiled patronisingly.

"Then neither am I" Jonathan stated through a glare, his hand resting on Steve's thigh under the desk. 

"We both are, your brother invited us Nancy, not you. Like you said, half of those invites are Mikes" Steve said through innocent eyes, placing his hand on top of the one currently resting on his thigh. 

Nancy sighed and turned around for the last time, clearly enraged but still holding out hope. Steve might be in her way in class but it’ll be much easier to talk to talk to Jonathan with a little alcohol in their systems.

"You really hold your ground huh? Remind me never to fight with you" Jonathan laughed through fond eyes. 

"Trust me, I'd let you win in an instant" 

"Why would Steve Harrington, the most competitive person in school, do such a thing?" 

"Nothing would be worth arguing with you" Steve smiled. Jonathan bit the inside of his cheek, trying to maintain his composure as he found the courage to ask his next question. 

"Steve.. you said you wanted to tell me something. What was it?" He could barley stop his breath from hitching in his throat as he awaited Steve's response. 

"We both know what I want to tell you Byers" Steve smiled, and they did. Yet that wouldn't stop Jonathan from doubting it until he heard it directly from Steve. He wasn't going to risk everything without knowing for sure. 

"I just need to know for sure" Was all he could think to say. Steve took a deep breathe before starting his sentence. 

"I want -" Steve started, but was stopped by the sounding of the bell. Then the scurrying of teenagers hurrying out of the door. The two joined the hoard of kids leaving the classroom, by that point all of Steve's courage had vanished. 

"We should get to our next classes Harrington, I'll see you later yeah?" Jonathon asked, knowing Steve wasn't going to be finishing his sentence any time soon. 

"Of course Byers, pick you up at 8. Don't be late Jonny boy" Steve laughed, covering the pain in his voice. This time Jonathon ignored the pretentious nickname and took a deep breath, realising how completely hard he'd fallen.


End file.
